A Wingman Works at Odd Hours
by writeonblueeyes517
Summary: Theodore Nott is a planner. A strategist. So when the opportunity arises for him to plot for his fellow Slytherin Draco Malfoy, he can't very well pass up the opportunity. Can he? Serious Druna and Theodore and Draco friendship. Oneshot. Not related to my other HP stories


NOTE!: this does NOT correspond with my other Harry Potter stories. This is just something that I REALLY wanted to write! I was in a Druna mood! Also, the character Villtin is my own. Not like I really care if you steal him or not, but he is mine. I just needed another Hufflepuff, and I didn't want to use Cedric, cuz I already used Cho.

Enjoy!

Always, WOBE

He ran his hands through his platinum blonde hair, the frustration he had been experiencing all day mounting. How was it that he couldn't get her out of his mind? She seemed to always be wherever he was, even if she wasn't physically present, she was present in his mind.

Even though she was sick today, and forced to stay in bed, she was currently in potions class via the thoughts of one Draco Malfoy.

Theodore couldn't understand what had ticked Draco off so much, since he had finished his potion assignment ahead of all the other students, including the insufferable Granger girl.

She was almost as bad as Potter! Almost.

Snape dismissed the group before Theodore had the opportunity to ask Draco the question that had been gnawing at the back of his brain for the last half hour, the blonde practically flying out of the room, his robes billowing behind him as he left.

"Draco! Slow down!" Theodore called, trying desperately to catch up to the sixteen-year-old's impressive stride.

"Or you could speed up Nott," he replied stiffly, not bothering to slow his pace.

Theodore rolled his eyes, weaving his way through a group of Gryffindors before increasing his speed and reaching the blonde, grabbing him by the arm and pulling him to the side.

"What is up with you lately? You've been more distant than usual, you're avoiding me like the plague, and you're even more surly than I have ever seen you! Plus you have been depressed all day,"

Draco looked away from his friend, his eyebrows knit together in irritation, and his arms crossed over his chest as he let out an agitated "Humph!"

At that moment, a group of Ravenclaws passed by the two Slytherin boys. Theodore noticed that Draco's gaze followed them for a moment, and that it wasn't his normal look of disdain. Instead it was a regretful sort of expression.

A sigh escaped his lips as his eyes landed on the floor, the depression from earlier settling back into his very soul again.

Theodore looked at the group of students as they passed, before returning his gaze back to his friend. He looked back at the Ravenclaws, and then Draco, a quizzical expression on his face. Then it hit him, his eyes widening.

"You like a Ravenclaw?" he said, just barely above a whisper.

In an instant, Draco's hand had slammed on top of his fellow Slytherin's mouth, a look of fear in the blonde's grey eyes.

"Theo! We're in public!" he hissed.

Draco scanned both ways of the hallway, making sure that all students were either in their classes or heading to them. Really all he wanted was for no one to be paying attention to the two boys before he ordered for Theodore to go into a nearby empty classroom.

Once they were inside, Draco retrieved his wand and placed a silencing spell on the room.

He removed his hand from his friend's mouth after the boy complained through a series of muffled mumblings.

"You're hand smells like rotten wood!" Theodore complained, covering his nose with his hands.

"We just had to handle rotten wood for potions class you halfwit!" Draco insulted, rolling his eyes.

"See what I mean! You're just plain barmy lately!"

Draco sighed, facing away from the person he considered his best friend, but never let anyone know it, and tried to calm his nerves.

"She wasn't there today," he murmured.

"She? This is about a girl? Of course it's about a girl!" Theo exclaimed, slapping his forehead. "How big of an idiot can I be?"

"Apparently a pretty big one," Draco replied dryly, turning to face the brunette.

Theo glared at the other person in the room as if he was trying to pierce right through him with his eyes.

"Fine! Yes, it's a girl! Happy now?" Draco asked, his frustration continuing to grow.

"Apology accepted. Now, who wasn't there today?"

Theodore tapped his chin thoughtfully.

"Potter wasn't in potions today. But that would never put you in a foul mood. And besides, he is neither female or a Ravenclaw," the brunette reasoned. "I wont waist my time on Bones or Villtin since they are both Hufflepuffs, and that leaves transfiguration where Chang and…"

Silence passed between the two boys, Draco turning away from his friend.

"Lovegood?" Theodore whispered. "You miss Lovegood?"

"Her name is Luna!" Draco screamed, whirling around faster than Theo had time to blink.

"Draco," the brunette began, approaching his friend and laying a hand on his shoulder. "Tell me honestly, do you have feelings for Luna?" he asked looking into the blonde's grey eyes.

Draco sighed for what seemed like the thousandth time in just the last half hour.

He looked up into Theodore's eyes with a mix of emotions written on his face. And he nodded.

"Don't worry mate. This is normal,"

"But not for a Malfoy," Draco protested.

"True. But maybe you are more than just another link in the Malfoy chain. Perhaps, you are more than just another Malfoy,"

"I don't think so," Draco huffed, crossing his arms.

"Doesn't matter if you don't. I do,"

Draco rolled his eyes, but a smile was playing at the corner of his lips.

"Agh! Any more sweetness from you Knott, and my teeth will rot!"

Theo chuckled, before saying that they should probably get to class.

Theodore Knott was a plotter. A planner. Someone who didn't pull second-rate spells and pranks on Gryffindors. He actually made an attempt to cause strife to the red and gold clad students of Hogwarts. And while every other student was actually practicing their charms in class, Theodore Knott was plotting. And this would be his finest performance yet.

He had the entire plan laid out before engaging his pieces into this chess match.

He was able to convince Luna, and quite easily at that, that he needed help with his charms homework when he brought her the class work that she missed out on with being sick.

She readily agreed to assist Theo, and was willing to meet him in the hall by Ravenclaw tower so they could travel to a good study spot together.

It had taken him almost an entire week for him to convince Draco that he needed help with the potions assignment, and when he finally did, it was mainly so that Draco could practice his own assignment at the same time.

Theodore was not a really excitable person, so when he did actually show any sign of a positive emotion, no one really knew.

This situation had him positively grinning on the inside, and no one could tell, for on the outside he was just as stoic as ever.

Theodore had finished his classes for the day, and was now setting his plan into motion. All he needed was to stay out of sight. Otherwise, someone just might tattle to the wrong person, and then the whole plan would be shot.

He found a nice secluded, dark corner to hide where he could see everything that would transpire.

He waited for an hour before Luna's steps were heard as she skipped down the stairs of Ravenclaw tower and into the hall.

"Oh! Hello Draco!" she said happily in her airy voice.

"Lovegood," he hissed in return.

"What brings you down this way?"

"None of you're business you Loon!" he growled.

Theo could see Draco's cheeks tinging a slight shade pink.

"Oh of course it's not! I'm sorry if I intruded on your personal life!" Luna apologized.

"You should be," Draco muttered.

"I was wondering however, while you are here, if you might be able to help me with something,"

"I'm not helping you look for your imaginary creatures Lovegood if that's what you're wondering," Draco said, folding his arms over his chest.

"No, actually I was hoping you could help me with my potions assignment. I know that you are one of the best students in that class,"

Draco was a stunned for a moment before he was able to find his voice.

"Why don't you ask help from perfect Miss Granger? Aren't you all chummy with her and vise versa?" he retorted.

"No. Honestly, she thinks I'm quite barmy, although shes never admitted it to me personally," Luna said, not a bit of sadness in her voice as she spoke.

Draco was taken aback by her response.

"And how do you know she thinks you're barmy if she's never told you? Your imaginary critters tell you?"

"No. I can just tell. Like you,"

"What about me?"

"You believe me. Somewhat at least. You truly want what I say to be true in some form, and even though you make fun of me for it, I know it's just because you want me to be right,"

Draco stared at the girl, trying desperately to comprehend what had just happened.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I need to find someone who can assist me with potions!" she said happily, skipping away from the Slytherin.

Theo gritted his teeth, not believing that his plan was falling through.

"Wait a minute!" Draco called after her, catching up to Luna in a just a few large strides.

"Yes?" Luna asked, turning to face the taller boy.

"That's it! You're going to ask for my help, and then just walk away two seconds later? Just like that?"

"I believe I did behave rather poorly didn't I? And Nargles don't like bad behavior. But when you didn't give me an answer Draco, I assumed you didn't want to help me. Thank you for clarifying though! I'm sure it will make the Nargles happy! Goodbye!"

She turned to walk – or rather, skip – again, but Draco's reactions were too quick for her. He grabbed her by her elbow and spun her around so she was facing him yet again.

Luna looked up into his steel grey eyes with her own soft blue ones for a moment, before Draco leaned down and slammed his lips against her own.

She was actually surprised for only a second before she responded to his kiss, her lips melding against his in flawless sync.

Theo smirked to himself, pleased that his planning had paid off.

He realized at this moment that if Draco caught him where he was hiding, he would surely be the recipient of an Avada Kadavra spell, and decided to make his exit while the two were occupied and had their eyes shut.

The best way that Draco Malfoy could describe this moment was, "mere perfection", and it was.

Draco moved his hand from her wrist to the small of her back, his other hand joining its partner there.

Luna reached up her small hands to intertwine in his soft, platinum locks, playing with the gorgeous stands of hair between her fingers.

Their bodies fit together so perfectly, it was as if they were two puzzle pieces who had just found their match.

Draco's hand that had previously been wrapped around luna's wrist, and then on her back, currently traveled its way up to her long curls, freeing them from the bondage of its ponytail, brushing his long fingers through the wavy stands. He pushed her up against the wall of the hallway, to which Luna responded with wrapping her legs around Draco's lithe torso.

Luna was now on the same level of the talker boy as she sighed against Draco's mouth, a sigh that Draco soon responded to with his own.

They soon had to pull apart in order to breath, their lungs receiving much needed oxygen.

Their breaths mingled as Luna unwrapped her legs from Draco, who leaned his forehead against hers. She could feel the rise and fall of his muscular chest beneath the white dress shirt he wore as she placed her hand on his chest.

He could in turn practically feel Luna's heartbeat as it seemed to threaten bursting right out of her own chest.

"How's that for a response," he asked after his breathing had calmed down somewhat.

"It's a good one," she whispered back.

"Good,"

The silence of the hallway blended with their mingled breaths and rapid heartbeats, a beautiful symphony only meant for the Prince of Slytherin and the odd Ravenclaw to share together.

It was something that Draco had rarely been able to experience in his lifetime: peace.

It was glorious. That was before Draco decided that he needed to break it. A pressing matter had made its way into his mind, and simply had to know.

"Still need help with potions?"

Luna nodded.

"More than you know!"


End file.
